Spies, Lies and Family Ties
by siriuslygrednforge
Summary: Basically A Sherlock/Spooks crossover. Sherlock bombs Thames House to get revenge for Mycroft's death. Meanwhile Lucas has to take the help of John Watson to get to Sherlock. All of them, unaware of the presence of someone else in this game.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry sir, but your brother, he's no more." Sherlock heard the doctor say. He couldn't believe his ears. Mycroft, his only brother, was dead.

"Seriously Sherlock, I think you should go back and tell everyone the truth. How many days are you going to live like this?" Mycroft asked Sherlock, who was busy reading the newspaper."When the time is right. If you want me out of the house Mycroft, you should have said that directly" Sherlock replied. It had been three years after the Moriarty incident and he had been living with Mycroft since then, just to make sure everything was alright before moving back to 221B Baker Street. "You know I don't mean to say that. Anyways, I've got a meeting with the JIC, so I might come home late. And please don't burn down the house till I'm back" Mycroft said, grabbing his car key and umbrella. He took one last look at Sherlock, who remained engrossed in reading and left.

Sherlock didn't believe it at first when he saw the news of a bomb blast at Whitehall. He remembered what Mycroft said about the meeting. He took his hoodie and stormed out, leaving the telly on.

"I'm sorry sir, all the injured people have been taken to the hospital" the officer said, pointing towards an ambulance. Sherlock felt scared, his eyes searched for a sign of hope, a sign of Mycroft bring alright. Instead, he saw reporters clamouring for news and pictures and bodies being fished out from the remains.

He had been told to wait was tensed, he really wanted Mycroft to be alright. He waited for two hours, until one of the doctors gave him the news. Sherlock felt as if something inside him had been broken. It was one of the rare moments when you could see someone like Sherlock Holmes cry. "He told me to give you this" the doctor said, giving him what was supposed to be Mycroft's cell phone. Sherlock thanked him and left quickly, in case Lestrade saw him.

Sherlock managed to repair the phone,luckily it had not been much damaged. He flicked through the inbox to check messages and came across one, which said - There's a mole in the MI5. Sherlock was shocked. He could see many such messages and realized that today's meeting had been about the the identity of the mole was not given, Sherlock felt angry at the whole department. He did not care if it meant everyone paying the price of one man's disloyalty. It was his brother who was dead. "They will pay the price" he said to himself.

"Harry, I can't find him" Lucas said, his eyes searching for Michael Renfield, a man who was supposed to have information about the Whitehall bombing. "Have patience Lucas, Callum is trying to track him. Tell me if you need something and I'll send Dimitri." he heard Harry's voice say through the ear-piece. "Thanks Harry" Lucas replied. For a moment, he felt like the line had gone dead. He switched his ear-piece off and on again, but it didn't work. He called Dimitri on his cell but no one seemed to pick it up. Something was definitely wrong. He walked back to Thames House, only to find Michael Renfield's body near an alley. He searched the body to find a memory stock hidden in one of the socks and rushed to Thames House.

He found the place surrounded by dozens of press vans and felt numb. He looked around to see if he could find anyone of his colleagues, but there was no one. He saw Harry's lifeless body being taken away, along with Dimitri's. Lucas felt the tears streaming down his face.

He saw Boris and Daniil Levendis standing near the stands, with Daniil trying to comfort his father. He went to comfort them, but he knew it wouldn't take the pain away. Harry was the closest thing he had to a family and he was gone too. Lucas' pain was now replaced by anger. A raging fury.

Sherlock saw the news while sorting in a cafe having coffee, though he couldn't bring himself to drink it. The whole system had to be punished, he thought. It took him there days to make the bomb, which he placed in a suitcase that was left behind the building. He knew that security at Thames House was strong.

Sherlock felt weird, like he was Jim Moriarty. Except the fact that he had a reason to do it, unlike Jim. Sherlock knew that three years had changed him in a horrible way and this was the final straw. There was nothing, or no one, who could bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas saw Finn and Kevin Reynolds, Zoe's brothers, at the memorial service. Zoe had dropped down to meet Harry and Lucas, she was on a vacation with her husband Will. He saw many other people at the service - Callum's brothers Brian, Basil and William; Harry's cousins Oliver, Noel and Derek and Ruth's brothers Otto and Gary. And many other family members. Lucas felt guilty about being the only surviving member, he cursed his luck for it.

He was talking to Finn when Otto came upto him. "Do you have any clue as to who was responsible for the attack, Mr. North?" he asked him."I am sorry Otto but I have no clue about it, except for some intel on the Whitehall bombing, which I think is related to this" Lucas replied."I was thinking we should form a team, you know, for investigating these bombings. Besides with only one person from the MI5 left, it's best if MI6 and GCHQ join hands too" he heard Brian say. It sounded like a good idea to Lucas. Half of them worked for MI6 and the others worked for GCHQ, with Boris, Derek and Oliver being Ex- Army members, Daniil being SAS and Finn and Kevin being software engineers.

They talked about it amongst themselves and decided to form this team. Oliver had decided talked to the Home Secretary the next day, who agreed to what the team had to say. He trusted Lucas, who was made the leader of the operation.

"I think I know who did it." Finn said, calling out to Lucas and rest of the members. He had been looking at the traffic tapes near Thames House. "It can't be" Kevin said." But it is him. Sherlock Holmes" Finn replied."That detective? I thought he was dead." Lucas said, looking closely at the picture of a wiry thin man leaving a suitcase near the building. "If I am correct, his brother worked in MI5, Mycroft Holmes" Basil said."Yes, he was head of Internal Affairs." Lucas replied "but Mycroft was not the mole we suspected. It was Adrien Jones, a colleague of Mycroft who has been passing information to someone, who is not a part of any Security Service agency.". He had seen the information on the memory stick he had taken from Renfield.

"So he did it for revenge" Noel said. "Probably" Daniil replied "but we can't just let him have to find him."."Holmes might have been wrong but listen, the next target of the bombers was Thames House", they heard a voice say. Lucas turned behind."Mr. North, I am Gerald Hudson, former Chief of Counter-Terrorism. I think you might know me by the codename 'Gandalf'." he saw a tall, old man say.

John was shocked to hear the news of Mycroft's death. They didn't talk much after Sherlock's death but did meet each other sometimes. He had just come back from the memorial service held for those who had died in the Whitehall and Thames House bombings and was feeling hungry.

John went down to get some of 's biscuits. He was surprised to find an old man sitting on the sofa. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked. "GERALD?" Mrs. Hudson screamed. John turned back to see 's face become rushed to catch her before she could collapse."You know him?" he asked her."Hello Martha" the man said, giving a smile "Gerald Hudson, as in , Martha's husband."."Bu...but you were supposed to be dead"John replied."Even Sherlock Holmes is supposed to be dead" he did not ?

Before he could ask Gerald what it meant, said " But you? Florida? Sherlock had ensured it."."Yes love. I'm afraid I have hidden lots of facts from those years, I was a spy. I worked for the MI5. And whatever happened in Florida was a part of my Holmes knew about it." Gerald replied. was started took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head."Calm down Martha, everything's going to be fine" he said.

John was dazed and before he could ask anything, the bell opened the door to see 13 men standing outside. He remembered them from the memorial service."What do you want now?" he asked them."They are my friends .Now, Martha dear, I need to have a word with .I think you should grab some rest." Gerald said as he laid on the sofa. Everyone went upstairs in John's room.

"Can anyone tell me WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON?" John asked Gerald, who lit his pipe."Very well then" Gerald said and introduced him to the 13 men."Alright, nice to meet you all. But please, believe me, I know nothing about the bombings" John said.

"But you do know Sherlock Holmes" Lucas said, with a picture of Sherlock and John in his took the frame and put it back on the shelf. "Yes, I know him. What about it?" he asked, his tone serious."We have proof that he was responsible for the Thames House bombing" Kevin said and showed him the video couldn't believe his eyes."I think you are man, is NOT Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes is dead.I saw him...die" John said "there is no way it's if he were alive, he wouldn't do that."

"But there is no denying the fact that the man in the clip is your friend, " Lucas replied "You are the closest person to him, our only really need to talk to .Watson, we need your help"."I don't even know where he is" John said."He is at his brother's house" Derek said."We just want to talk to him. A man like Sherlock can be quite dangerous in the enemy's hands. We are all pawns in this game, " Gerald said "And we want to know who is behind we'll need your friend too."

"Fine, I'll do it" John replied. He felt scared, but angry. He wanted to know why Sherlock had been living in hiding for three years.


	3. Chapter 3

John was nervous about meeting Sherlock. It had been three years. More so, he still couldn't believe the fact that it was Sherlock who was responsible for the deaths of so many people. The man he knew was not that ruthless. He looked through the car's windows to see officers patrolling the streets. He could sense the fear and panic in the air, till he realized someone was playing Muse's Map of The Problematique in the car. Lucas saw John's tensed face and told Kevin to shut the radio off. Lucas had been in a similar situation, the ones you love are not the ones you can trust, he thought. They reached Mycroft's house. Lucas, Daniil, Basil, John and Gerald were the only ones who got down.

Lucas kicked the door open, only to find the house empty. The house was in a mess - newspapers lying on the floor, a microsope on the dining table. But no sign of Sherlock. John called out to Sherlock, but no one answered. "You said he would be here. Where is he?' he asked Lucas, who himself was confused. "I think he is still here, but not prepared to meet anyone. Leave him a note . If he wants, he will contact you" Gerald said. Basil gave John a notepad, who wrote -

Need to talk. Call or text at once if convenient. If inconvenient, call or text anyway -JW

He placed the note under the microscope and took one last look at the house. " " Lucas called and John left the flat.

Sherlock heaved a sigh when he heard the door getting shut. He had a feeling they were coming for him when he heard the sound of a car pulling up near the house. Thankfully, one of those silly camouflage ideas had worked for him. Sherlock washed his face and went near the micrscope. He found the note. He let out a chuckle as he read it over and over again. Sherlock flipped out his cellphone and started typing

- Meet me at the swimming pool where Carl Powers died-SH

John kept staring at the screen. Finn tried tracking the number, but it was unreachable. "What are you waiting for " Lucas said, grabbing his Belstaff jacket. John got up and followed him. It were only Lucas, John and Gerald who were going. "Finn, let me know if anything happens" Gerald said before shutting the door.

They drove to the swimming pool. He remembered it very well since it was the place where they had first met Jim Moriarty, Sherlock's would be seeing him again. John kept looking at the cellphone while giving Lucas directions to the pool. SH. How he had missed it! As they reached the pool, John had that scared feeling again. What if Sherlock had changed in those three years? But he knew it was the same old arrogant, obnoxious but brilliant Sherlock.

"Sherlock" John called out "It's me, John. I have two of my friends with me, don't worry, they won't hurt come out". Lucas heard the sound of took a deep was it, he thought. He opened his eyes to find a wiry thin man, the sadness evident on his face. "Hello John" Sherlock said. John felt a lump form in his throat. "Sherlock" John said. "Hello . And " he continued "I know you know I did it. But I had a reason. I am deeply ashamed for what I did."."You should have known that whatever you did was completely horrible and useless. Blowing up Thames House was not going to bring your brother back." Lucas said. He felt like bashing Sherlock up, but he took one look at Gerald and calmed down." I was angry at the system. The system my brother was a slave of. He had no life. It was only work. That's it. and what did it do to him? It killed him" Sherlock said."It was a life your brother chose for himself, Sherlock. Besides, it was one disloyal person, not the whole system, who is responsible. People in this field know that their lives are not safe. Even Mycroft knows that."Gerald said."I felt the same way when I came back from my terrible ordeal in Russian Prison. Eight years of suffering for what I had done to protect this country. I was bitter about it, but never angry." Lucas said " My colleagues were my family. You killed them. Does that mean I should kill you too?"

John kept glancing from Sherlock to Lucas. He could see the fire burning in their eyes. He didn't know which side to choose. "Sherlock, what have you become?" he said."I am sorry John" Sherlock replied. John could see Sherlock's tear-stained face. No one would believe that THIS man was Sherlock Holmes. As much as he felt sad for him, he felt disgusted. "I forgive you" Lucas said. All of them stared at him in surprise. Especially Sherlock. "You don't have to do that. I mean, I have done something.."Sherlock said before Lucas cut him off."Shut up. I understand your pain. I know there are somethings which you never mean to do, but you end up doing them and create a , we still have to find out who is behind these bombings and we need you on our side." Lucas said.

"Look no further" a voice said. They all turned around. Lucas felt the colour draining off his face. John saw a man who bore an uncanny resemblance to Lucas, only much older."Colonel Sebastian Moran, at your service" he said. Gerald looked at Lucas, who went blank. "Or Lucas might know me by another name - Daddy"


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't understand" Lucas man looked and sounded exactly like him. He cannot be his father."Didn't Phil and Joan ell you the truth? That you were adopted?"Moran said."Yes Lucas, I am your father. Your mother died while giving you birth. I was away in the time I came back, her parents had given you up for adoption. Not once did they ever ask my permission."he continued."And I'm sorry , for your brother's death. But you should know that I have lost loved ones too"

"Like who?"Sherlock asked."Jim 's not family, but a close friend. Someone who taught me the reality of life. Never trust the system. When I came back, my family was taken away from me. I had seen my friends die in the war. I suppose you are familiar with it , aren't you?" Moran continued "When I retired, I had nothing left. I lost my faith in the system, in humanity itself. I met Jim. At first, I thought he was mad, a complete nutter. But he told me of his plans. I realized the truth. He was obsessed with you . I was sad when he died. Devastated, actually. He was my only friend. And he died, because of YOU" he said, pointing his gun at Sherlock.

"It's a good thing I was adopted" Lucas said. Moran looked at him."You know how it feels, son. You gave so many years to this country and you got nothing return." he said."I don't expect anything in return." Lucas spat. Moran flinched."And stop calling me 'son'" Lucas said. He felt disgusted to know that someone like Moran was his father."I was lucky I was raised by someone who taught me to accept the bad things in life. I guess my grandparents knew what a pathetic person you were."."Lucas calm down"Gerald said."No Gerald. I need to get it want me to join your 'mission' of destroying the system, just because you lost everything. Listen to me Colonel Sebastian Moran, people die everyday. They lose jobs everyday. Just because you lost everything does not mean you will take something away from anyone. No one gave you the right." Lucas continued "I know what Jim Moriarty did, what kind of a person he was. I'm surprised he managed to manipulate you."

Sherlock stared at Lucas. He was wrong about the man."Jim Moriarty didn't care about the system, he cared about himself. You were just an accomplice of his. I am one of the people who believe in Sherlock Holmes. True, he might seem fake, but he isn't. Today, I see a man who is a shadow of what you are. And I won't let that happen." Lucas said."This is between me and him, you don't need to come in my way Lucas" Moran sneered " Now, go away". Sherlock took out his gun."You thought I won't come prepared, did you?" Sherlock said "He's right Lucas, it's between the both of us. Thank you for your words, it made me feel less bad about myself. I think you should take and John away." he told Lucas."No. I am NOT going anywhere. Not after I have just found you again Sherlock. You can't expect me to go." John said."Just leave John" Sherlock said.

"Very well then" Moran said, turning towards Sherlock."Payback time".John looked at Moran, who was pointing a gun at Sherlock."NOOOOOO" he shouted and rushed towards Sherlock till he heard the sound of a gun-shot. John stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Moran's body collapse on the floor, Lucas' gun pointing towards it."This one's for Harry, Ruth, Tariq, Callum, Dimitri. And Mycroft" he said and shot Moran again. John stood near Sherlock, watching a tear fall off Lucas' face, Gerald patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you" Sherlock said. "We need to talk" John said to him.

"Morning Sherlock" Gerald said as he saw Sherlock and John climb down the stairs."Morning "."Sherlock, I hope you have cleaned the mess in your room.I don't have to tell you repeatedly that I'm your landlady, not your housekeeper"Mrs Hudson shouted from the kitchen."Don't mind her"Gerald said with a chuckle and returned to reading the smiled,wrapping his scarf around his neck. He and John were going to MI5's temporary headquarters, to settle some business.

"Hello Sherlock" Lucas said as he sat down in his chair. " Hello Lucas. Or should I say Chief of Counter-Terrorism at MI5" Sherlock replied. They laughed." I don't know what possessed the Home Secretary to do that. They were even planning on conferring a knighthood, but I refused. Though it does have a nice ring to it!" Lucas said. They had temporarily established the Headquarters at a secret location till Thames House was rebuilt. John saw all the other 12 members of the team. "We had to start afresh and these guys were the only people I could think of" Lucas said, taking a bite from his chocolate donut."So, when do we start?" Sherlock asked, with a smile on his lips, taking a file from Lucas' hands.


End file.
